A Tale of the Lost
by iAltoSax
Summary: A woman is asked to assist our favorite Potion's professor. Problem? The two have a rocky past. Evangeline didn't want anything to do with him after finishing up at Hogwarts, but why? She thinks she would be the only teacher, but what they dont know is that both of them will be working together. Feelings start to develop between them and Evangeline could just be his salvation.
1. New Potions Professor

**Author's Note:****Hello Harry Potter Fans! Most importantly I want to say hello to all those that love our potions professor Severus Snape. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so please go easy on me. I've mulled over this story for a while, but I just haven't had the time to write this story out. I now have two more stories I am working on and probably another one on the way but I just thought I'd submit this and submit more chapters in the future. My college semester is coming to an end and I'm going to have time to write. So please go easy on me and I will submit more chapters, I maybe putting a lot on my plate, but honestly? I love writing. It makes me happy. ^^ Forgive my grammar and look forward to more chapters from me.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Harry Potter or Severus Snape. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and I'm happy she created such an amazing hero and thanks to Alan Rickman to bringing the character to life in an amazing way.**

_June 1__st__, 1991_

My name is Evangeline Lockhart, I do not know my real family and my adopted family is no longer walking the earth. My mother left me a beautiful house, her own potions store, and three vaults full of coins. At the age of 11 I received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For seven years I knew I wanted to get into potions all thanks to my mother who taught me everything I needed to know. I had a goal in mind and I made it a mission to complete that goal. Once I left Hogwarts, I never looked back. I'm sure you're asking about my adopted father, he did nothing to me and was the reason my beloved mother can't see me succeed to this very day.

For four years I concentrated on my studies once more and at the age of 21 I reached my goal and became a Potions Professor, passing everything with flying colors.

The problem? For the past 10 years I was jumping from wizardry school to wizardry school, not because I'm a bad teacher, but because the school didn't feel like it was right for me. I taught at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (2 years), Durmstrang Institute (1 year), The Salem Witches' Institute (4 years), and even went to Mahoutokoro (3 years). The schools were a fun thing to experience and the students were quite friendly, the vibe in Durmstrang was too much so after a year I left, but aside from that I just couldn't find the right school for me. But I assure you that I am not a terrible teacher, I just want to feel comfortable in the environment that I teach at.

I apparated back at my house, exhausted due to the time difference with Japan being eight hours ahead of London. I looked at the clock and saw that it was exactly 5:30pm and decided to get some shut-eye and just force myself to sleep at night once more. I flicked my wand toward the kitchen and heard the ruckus of things in the kitchen moving around. I waved my wand over my suitcases making them disappear, the thumping from above assured me that my clothes are being sorted and put away.

I headed to the kitchen and saw my pot pouring what looked to be warm milk into a cup and a spoon mixing as the cup floated toward my hand.

I took a sip from my cup and smiled in content.

'Hot chocolate...never fails a sad soul.' I sighed as I went to sit by my window sill.

For a while everything was quiet, closing my eyes relaxing to the silent. Until the constant sound of tapping on my window bought me out of my thoughts.

I looked to the window next to me and noticed a beautiful pure white Snowy Owl pecking at my window. I pushed open a small square of the window, inviting the beautiful owl into my home. I looked at the leg and noticed a rolled up scroll.

I gently detached it from the owl's leg and handed it a piece of bread, rubbing its head affectionately.

'I've only been here for a couple of minutes, who would send me an owl?' I questioned unrolling the piece of parchment. 'I don't even tell what little friends I have what I'm up to.'

I opened it farther and the first word caught my eyes.

'Hogwarts?' I questioned suspiciously.

_Dear Miss Evangeline Lockhart,_

_I hope Morningstar found you okay, such a beautiful owl. It has been a long time since you have been back on the grounds of Hogwarts and I am asking that you come and have a little chat with me in my office. There is an important matter to discuss, I have an offer for you._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

'Short and to the point...' I thought looking to Morningstar, patting his head once again and handing him a piece of bread from my counter. "You can go home now."

The owl gave a semi nod and stretched out its beautiful, feathered wings. Turned toward the open window and flew out, quickly heading back to Hogwarts.

'I wonder what Professor Dumbledore would possibly want with me.' I thought shaking my head as I thought back to my years in Hogwarts. 'When I left Hogwarts...I promised I would never go back...'

"_**You are not my friend."**_

I quickly shook my head and looked in the direction the owl had flown off to.

'I will not go back.' I thought, grabbing my cup of hot chocolate and heading toward my room upstairs.

Once I was at the very top steps of the second floor I started to hear another tapping at my window, which window I did not know. I followed the noise toward my bedroom as the tapping got louder and louder, once I opened my bedroom door, I noticed a different owl outside my window. A brown and white barn owl.

'What?' I thought heading to my bedroom window and opening it.

The owl made its way into my room and circled a couple of times before landing on top of my bed, placing a scroll down with its beak.

I walked toward the owl and picked up the scroll, the owl gave a little hoot and nudged my hand. I conjured up a small piece of bread and handed it to the owl before once again taking a hold of the scroll.

_Miss Evangeline Lockhart,_

_I had taken a guess that you ignored my previous letter, so I had Prince deliver this letter if Morningstar was unable to convince you to hear me out. I am just asking for five minutes and that is all. After you can decide what you want to do from that point on._

_Thank You,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

'Sometimes I wonder how the Headmaster does all this...' I thought rubbing Prince on the head and motioning him to head back home.

"I guess I have no other choice..." I said sadly.

I thought of the walls of Hogwarts, envisioned how I remembered it looked like and concentrated hard on where I wanted to go. The site in front of me shifted, almost making me dizzy, and suddenly the shifting world stopped and I was right inside Hogwarts, the entrance behind me.

'I will never get used to apparition...the side affects suck.' I thought shaking my head lightly, I looked around and smiled. 'Yup, things never changed.'

"Miss Evangeline Lockhart."

I looked toward where the voice came from and saw a tall old man dressed in gray, he stood tall and smiled warmly at me with glasses resting on his long nose, his beard tied at the bottom.

"I knew you would be here." He smiled and motioned for me to follow him.

I quickly followed close to him, and that feeling of when I was first entering the walls of Hogwarts came flowing back. The feeling of amazement as I looked around at all the moving portraits and the ghost wondering the halls. Sure, I have taught at other schools, but Hogwarts always caught my attention...even not seeing it for 14 years, the feeling is still the same.

"How have you been Miss Lockhart." Dumbledore asked as we continued up flights of steps to head to his office.

"I have been good Headmaster Dumbledore," I said concentrating on keeping up with him.

"Did you enjoy the experiences of teaching at the many schools you have been at?" He asked.

"I enjoyed every bit of the experience gained, and the students were just lovely to be around." I said getting lost in past memories.

"How is the potion shop?" He asked.

"It's flourishing, and I had expanded it twice in the past five years." I said smiling.

"I think your mother would be very proud of you if she was alive today." Dumbledore said.

"I hope she would be proud." I said as we stopped in front of what looked to be a bronze gargoyle.

"We're here," Dumbledore said turning to me. "Sherbert Lemon."

The gargoyle started to shift and move, and it started to show the entrance of the office. We both walked in and behind me I heard the gargoyle shift and close. I stood close to the entrance as Dumbledore headed to sit at his desk and motioned for me to sit on the chair in front of him.

I slowly walked forward and took a seat on the chair in front of his desk.

"Now, I'm sure you are wondering why I called you here." He stated.

"Yes," I said sitting still in the seat.

"It seems that our school is in need of another Potions Professor," Dumbledore said, leaning forward and folding his hands across his desk. "and just coincidentally, you are in need of a job. I figured that you may want to teach at the school you came from."

"With all due respect Headmaster, but I'm not in need of a job. I have my mothers potions shop, and I wasn't planning on finding a teaching job any time soon." I said as respectfully as I could. "If that is all Headmaster...then I will be taking my leave." I said getting up from the chair and headed toward the door.

"He will be starting his first year here in Hogwarts..."

I stopped my leave, looking over my shoulder and swiftly turned to face a smiling Dumbledore.

'He...' I thought urging Dumbledore to keep talking.

"A little bird had told me that you lost track of him...and the little bird also told me of your promise you made to his mother." He said getting up and walking to his Phoenix. "He'll be starting his first year come August...and if I remember correctly Lockharts, when they make a promise they stick to it." Dumbledore chuckled. "Your mother had that habit when she attended Hogwarts as well, she said she couldn't turn her back on promises no matter how hard she tried." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "I'm sure you have that same habit, embedded in you as well by your mother."

I gritted my teeth and averted my eyes to the ground.

'Curses...' I thought looking straight back at him.

"Judging by your silence, and by the look you are giving me, I'm going to say that truly did inherit your mothers habit." He said turning his back to me. "Here is your chance to keep that promise...accept my offer and just see how it goes. You never know, this place may feel just like home."

I followed his movements as he made his way to sit at his desk once more.

"Try it for a year, then after a year you can decide whether you want to continue this or not." Dumbledore offered.

I contemplated this for a couple of minutes, and then I thought of what my mother would be saying in a situation like this.

"I will try for a year..." I agreed, only to see Dumbledore's smirk turn into a huge smile.

"Let's meet who you will be working with." Dumbledore said, as I stepped back a little.

"Working with? I thought I would be working on certain classes while the other professor takes care of the other half. Not working together." I said shaking my head.

"That is the case, but the during the time when they aren't teaching, the other person will act as an assistant." Dumbledore said flicking his wrist at his door. "Thank you for seeing me at this time. I would like you to meet the person you will be working with."

I turned toward the door to see a man dressed in a long, black coat, with a flowing cape following behind him as he made his way down the steps.

"You two already know each other, so things should go swimmingly." Dumbledore said smiling sweetly.

His hair a shoulder-length hair black, long and greasy, he held his head high with pride that matched any Slytherin. His outfit just completely black, pale skin and a large hooked nose. I would have never guessed who this person was...but his eyes gave things away, unlocking all the memories I kept locked up. The eyes that haunted me for twenty something years, eyes that I could identify in the dark. Beautiful pools of black staring down at me, his towering appearance completely catching me off guard.

"Severus...Snape.

**More chapters to come! I hope it is enjoyable and I have the story already in my head, I just have to start writing it. Until next chapter. OH! Before I forget, if anyone loves Castiel from Supernatural, Auron from Final Fantasy X, or Raphael from TMNT, then why don't you head on over to my other stories and read. Tell me what you think since those have more chapters. And The Final Fantasy X one is my first complete 'baby'. Have a beautiful day everyone! I will fix things I never caught when I get home from a concert.  
**

**Again thank you! And until next time! ^^**

**-Shay**


	2. First Day

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! I just had to update this story once more since I simply adore Severus Snape and I adore Alan Rickman. Watching the Harry Potter movies again is just motivating me more, not to mention it's making me want to read my Harry Potter Books again hehe. ****A BIG THANK YOU:**** to FonzFan, nightworldangel, dragoon109, CandyPrincess64, and MonsterousFeral for favoriting and following my story.**

**A fair warning, this story is going to be all Harry Potter movies/books in one. So now we are starting with Harry's first year and this story will go on until the last movie/book. Sort of get it? Sorry if it was hard to understand.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any story line you notice from the movie and what not. All that you can recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only person I own is Evangeline Lockhart. So forgive any of my errors I missed and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Two months...two months has passed since I accepted this bloody agreement and working with Severus has been torture. Every lunch we would meet at the classroom, going over lessons and potions for the school year. And no matter what opinion I said, it went in one ear and out the other. It caused tension as we both silently challenged each other until one of us backed down.

All of the time it was usually me that backed down but still...

Other then the lunch meetings, Severus and I have avoided each other as if we caught a contagious disease. I mean...right from the beginning I knew we just weren't going to get along

_-Flashback-_

"_Who is this Headmaster." The man in front of me asked staring down at me._

_'Did he really ask who I was...' I thought glaring slightly at the man, both of us not backing down._

"_You both were in the same year back when you both attended Hogwarts." Dumbledore said looking to Severus._

_When Dumbledore was unable to get any reaction from Severus he raised an eye in our direction._

"_Miss Evangeline here would hang out with you and..."_

"_I remember perfectly well who I hung out with, and I can say that I do not recall who this is." He stated, his velvet voice full of boredom. _

"_My name is Evangeline Lockhart...maybe that name rings a bell?" I questioned keeping my voice in check._

"_I'm sorry Miss Lockhart, but again I do not remember who you are." He stated looking to the headmaster. "And this is the Professor working together with me?"_

_'That's why he agreed to working with me, the damn fool doesn't even remember me.' I thought gritting my teeth, anger building up the more I stared at this man._

"_Yes, Miss Evangeline will be working together with you to help the upcoming students. Will you please, Severus, show her to her quarters, and please show her the works. Miss Evangeline here, I assure you, is a fast learner so you will only have to say and show her things once." Dumbledore said dismissing us._

_I watched as Severus turned his back to me and without waiting for me, quickly made his way out the door. I had to run to catch up to him, following close behind and attempting to match this long strides. As we made our way to the changing staircase, I had to quicken my steps in case the stairs changed once more. I took notice that we were making our way down, toward the Dungeons. _

_I was too busy paying attention to the familiar walls that I bumped into a solid form of Severus Snape._

"_It's rude to not give warning when you're going to abruptly stop." I said rubbing my face._

_I looked up and noticed that Severus had turned around, looking down at me and gave me the coldest stare I have ever seen, I've never seen someone who shows little to no emotions._

"_I do not know what problem you have with me Miss Lockhart, but I assure you that from this point on we are going to be working together. So put your petty problems aside and concentrate on the work at hand." He said turning around to walk further down the hallway._

"_You really don't remember me, do you Severus." I asked curiously._

_He stopped his leave and glanced over his shoulder, looking directly at me._

"_No."_

_Plain and simple I guess...I don't understand why, but his dull reply hurt a bit._

_'Guess I wasn't as important as I thought I was. Yet...I remember you clear as day.' I thought sadly, following his footsteps as we stopped in front of a wooden door._

"_This will be your room in the time you are here at Hogwarts, tomorrow I will show you where we both will be working. And since you once were a student at this school I don't think I need to show you where the dinning room is. Any questions Miss Lockhart?" He questioned simply._

"_What happened to you..." I questioned as we entered my 'room'._

"_I do not understand what you are implying Miss Lockhart. I have always been this way." He stated standing right outside of my door._

"_You weren't always like this." I stated simply._

"_Do not speak to me like you know me so well Miss Lockhart, like I said I do not remember who you are. Now, aside from the silly questions you wish to ask me, and I insist that you ask me no more, is there anything else you want to ask." He said in irritation._

"_When will I know the schedule of the classes?" I questioned, letting out a sigh._

"_I will go over with you tomorrow on the plan for this school year." He stated. "Now, since there is nothing else I will take my leave. Tomorrow around noon we will meet and talk. Farewell Professor." And with that he took his leave and disappeared around the corner._

_-End of Flashback-_

And even two months later, I'm still a person he just met in Dumbledore's office. Not once has he showed that he remembers who I was or what he said to me. Is it possible to forget a friend?

"_**You are not my friend."**_

'Right, no friend of his. Why should he remember...' I thought sadly.

I can honestly tell you this though, having teachers as colleagues was a bit difficult, because each time I would call them Professor they would tell me to call them by their first names since we will be working together. It was a weird transition since for the most of my school life I had learned to call them professor. It never registered until tonight that I was actually apart of this school...not as a student but as a Professor sitting at the teachers table...quite an amazing feeling that's so hard to explain.

Tonight was the night that we would see all the students together. The first time all of us, students and staff will meet the first years.

I swear Dumbledore is doing these things on purpose for I was sitting close to the end of the table where it turned...and on my left was Severus himself. And already that had put me in a bad mood just by being in his presence after two months of avoiding each other like a plague.

I watched as, what I guessed, were the older students filing in and take their seats in their designated house table. And then after a while of hearing students chatter, I took a glance to the man next to me who was talking to...what was his name? The Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher...Professor Quirrell?

As I took a quick glance in Severus's direction I could slowly start to see the little boy I met back in Hogwarts...the little boy I met on the train. But then again, at the same time, that little boy is no longer there. That little boy grew up to be this emotionless, hate filled man who despised everything and had a low tolerance for stupidity.

'A grown man who aged well years after Hogwarts...' I thought quickly shaking my head, lacing my fingers together and setting it on the table, concentrating on the small details. 'What am I thinking...he made it perfectly clear all those years ago, hell he doesn't even remember who I am.'

The sound of the double doors opening caught my attention, and as I looked up toward the sound I saw many kids following behind McGonagall. I watched as the look of excitement flashed across each and every one of the students faces, the look of fascination and wonder. The looks on those faces brought me back to my first time entering those double doors, seeing the roof of the Great Hall that appeared to be the night sky. It warmed my heart seeing the smiles of the students and laughed as they looked around curiously, while some looked around nervously.

"All right, will you wait along here, please?" McGonagall said motioning toward the bottom of the steps and stared at the big group. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Dumbledore stood up from his place at the head of the table, catching all of our attentions, students and staff. His commanding form just demanding attention.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch" Dumbledore had motioned to Filch who was standing at the back, standing in front of the double doors. "has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out-of-bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. And before I forget, we are having a new Potion's Professor that will be helping around in each potion's period, Professor Lockhart." He motioned for me to stand up, and I stood up quickly, smoothing out my outfit. I took a seat along with Dumbledore as he mumbled a "Thank you."

McGonagall opened up the scroll she had held in her hand and addressed the first year students standing at the bottom of the short stairs.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head," She lifted up the old sorting hat, showing the first years what the hat would look like. "and you will be sorted into your houses." McGonagall lifted the scroll up, looking at the list of names. "Hermione Granger."

McGonagall called out as I noticed a girl with red, slightly frizzy hair look around nervously and as she walked up the steps I noticed she was talking to herself quietly. She sat upon the stool and the hat was gently placed on the top of her head. The hat became animated, moving around on her head and getting comfortable and well-adjusted.

"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!"

The Granger girl happily hopped off the stool and made her way toward the Gryffindor table as we all smiled and clapped.

"Draco Malfoy."

A platinum blonde haired boy made a face and sauntered up the stairs with his head held high toward the stool, and as the hat was about to be placed on his head, I watched the hat move around frantically.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat blurted out as we all clapped once more.

'Never even touches his head.' I thought, snickering lightly.

"Susan Bones."

A red-head steps forward from the crowd and walked toward the stool and slowly, as more students started getting called and sorted, I started to tune it out and subconsciously clapping when the hat sorted the students.

"Harry Potter."

The whole Great Hall went silent, the students around him started to whisper loudly and I swiftly leaned forward studying the boy.

'He truly is a splitting image of his father...' I thought as I looked carefully and noticed something else. 'He has his mothers eyes...'

Harry Potter takes a seat on the stool, the hat placed on his head, it wiggled around to get situated on his head.

"Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" The hat questioned as I noticed the boy fidget a little. "Not Slytherin, eh?"

'Seems like Slytherin is the worse house to be in now days...' I laughed a little listening to the hat.

"Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?" I noticed the head of the boy turning a little around. "Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat proclaimed as the Gryffindor table roared with excitement at getting the 'boy who lived', as I enthusiastically clapped, happy that Potter got sorted into that house.

'I would be lying if I said I wasn't upset he wasn't sorted into Slytherin...' I thought glumly, but still happy for the boy.

The sorting ceremony went by in a blur until each first year got sorted into their rightful house, all happy and proud with the house they got.

The clinging of a cup caught my attention, snapping me out of my thoughts as I turned to look toward McGonagall.

"Your attention, please." She yelled out.

Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands up, looking around.

"Let the feast...begin."

In front of everyone, food had magically appeared on all tables. No matter how many times I have seen it, it was still simply amazing. I looked at all the kids and saw the expressions, amazement, an expression and experience that's magical in its own way.

"Precious..." I thought smiling.

"And, what, may I ask is so precious." A velvety voice asked shocking me a little. I turned and looked toward my left and noticed Severus had stopped talking to Quirrell and staring blankly at me.

"What?" I questioned. 'Did I say that out loud...'

"Daydreaming on the first day...not a very good way to start." He mumbled turning his attention back to Quirrell.

I gritted my teeth and looked back down at my plate.

'Not a very good way to start...' I mocked turning back to the Gryffindor table, glancing at Harry who was looking straight at Severus.

'I can't believe how much he looks like his father...' I thought sadly. 'I made a promise to you both, and I'm sorry it took so long, but I intend to keep the promise I made to you Lily...and to you James.' I smirked to myself and laughed lightly. 'After all...I am a Lockhart.'

**Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did and I will update soon. If you haven't done so try and check out my other stories if you enjoy Supernatural, TMNT, or Final Fantasy X. Like it so far? Spread the word of this story to other HP (more importantly Severus Snape) fans! Review's and Favorites are loved! =)**

**Thank you everyone!**

**-Shay**


	3. Hogwart Students

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! How is everyone doing on this fine evening? =) I've been stressed out these past weeks on turning in homework before finals BUT my semester is OVER! Just one more final and I will be finished! I must say that my stories have kept me stress free from these past weeks. I would like to thank to juna0217 for being my first reviewer and for following my story ^^ I hope more people start reviewing and favoriting my story. Again forgive my grammar error and I must be honest that it has been awhile since I read the books so so far I'm only going on the movies. But slowly I'll start to remember and add-on to the story line.**

**Disclaimer:****Harry Potter does not belong to me, but all Harry Potter story line belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything you can recognize from the series does not belong to me. Only person I can say is mine is Evangeline Lockhart. Enjoy!**

It was the early afternoon when I was sitting in the potions room filled with the first years, the first years consisting of students from all the houses. I was leaning on the front of Severus's desk, waiting for him to arrive.

"Professor Lockhart?"

A girl's voice caught my attention as I lifted my head and looked where the voice had come from. My eyes fell upon the same girl from the night before that was called first, the one sitting next to Harry.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" I called lazily placing my arms at my side.

"When will we be starting class?" She questioned.

"Soon. I would start the class, but I was not assigned to this period." I silently apologized.

The students in the class started to chat with each other, as I lit the cauldrons with a flick of my wrist, startling the students around. Suddenly, the door was forcefully slammed open, followed by Severus swiftly walking toward the front of the classroom. The way he made his way toward the front of the desk, almost seemed like he was gliding on air with his cape billowing behind him.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He laced his hands together, making quick eye contact with me, swiftly turning back around and glancing around the class, leaning on the desk to my right. "As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition," He took his hands and folded his cape around him, his voice getting slow and deep. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." I watched him, paying close attention to his actions. I would hate to admit it, but for some reason his speech sent shivers down my spine.

'God, do I hate these stupid reactions.' I thought wondering what exactly was going through me as I looked up to the reactions from the students.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention." Severus voice emphasizing each word at the end. I looked to where his gaze was fixated and saw Hermione nudge Harry in the ribs, making him put his feathered quill away and look up to Severus.

Severus uncrossed his arms and leaned on one of the pillars to the left of me.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity." He said, once again stretching out the three words at the end. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He questioned as Hermione's hand shot up enthusiastically in the sky as Potter shrugged his shoulders. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Again Hermione's hand shot up as Harry seemed a bit nervous.

'Talk about harsh...' I shook my head feeling bad for Potter.

"I-I don't know, Sir." He stuttered.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Severus pushed on as Hermione kept pushing her arm higher, hoping to be called.

"I don't know, Sir." Harry said once more.

"Pity." Severus said staring hard at Harry. "Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

I gave a sigh, a bit upset at how Severus was treating the young student.

'A personal vendetta.' I thought.

"Clearly Hermione knows." Harry said motioning with his head toward the anxious girl. "Seems a pity not to ask her." Harry said with an attitude earning the class to erupt in giggles.

'As I suspected...exactly like his father.' I thought shaking my head.

"Silence." Severus calmly stated, quickly silencing the class. He glanced around the room and laid his eyes on Harry once more, quickly stepping down the steps and making his way to where he was sitting.

"Put your hand down you silly girl." He commanded taking a seat from the front row and placing it right in front of where Harry sat, sitting and leaning forward, staring right into the boys eyes. All, it seemed, in one swift movement. "For your information Potter asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and would save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfbane they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Severus said as I watched Harry give a little glare. "Well, why aren't you all copying this down?" He questioned, making each student quickly take their quill and open their books.

Severus glided back to the desk I was standing by, taking a seat.

"And Gryffindors," He said taking his own black, feathered quill, dipping it in ink and placing it on the parchment in front of him. "note that five points will be taken from your house for your classmates cheek." He stated going back to writing.

I heard the snickering coming from the Malfoy boy and his Slytherin friends and I gave a slight glare.

"You should not be laughing, Mr. Malfoy." I said earning his attention, wiping his smile from his face. "I do believe Professor Snape said to copy what he said down. Open your books Mr. Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy." I said sternly standing by Severus as he continued to write.

"I don't think that was very necessary..." I whispered quietly to Severus out of earshot to the children.

Severus stayed quiet for a while and glanced up at me swiftly. Then he stood up and went to the front of the class. He began talking about the basics of asphodel and wormwood. How to spot it and identify it, not to mention how to prepare it correctly.

For some reason, and I haven't noticed before, but every time he walked it was almost like he glided. His strides were just smooth and the way he talked about potions, he had a knack for it. But even while he talked I could tell he was in a very moody mood after the incident with Harry.

At the end of the lesson, after assigning homework on the first day of class, I approached Severus who had taken his seat back at his desk.

"Your anger is toward the wrong person." I stated as his writing stopped for a second and continued on.

"I do not know what you mean Miss Lockhart." He said dully, not bothering to look up.

I gave a sigh and went back to trying to organize the ingredients in his pantry.

"My pantry, is already organized." His voice butted in, cutting through the silence.

"Then what do you propose me to do? If I recall correctly, we have a free period." I questioned, turning to glare at Severus over my shoulder.

"Sit down and be quiet." He stated through gritted teeth, still writing in his stupid parchment.

'Sit down and be quiet...' I mocked inwardly walking toward the door.

"And where are you going Miss Evangeline." Severus called out as I reached for the door.

"...When I was at Hogwarts, I had a favorite spot to go and think." I said quietly and swiftly walking out the door.

While walking toward the South side of Hogwarts I noticed some fifth year students, Slytherin, bothering a first year Gryffindor.

Quietly I walked up on the group of students, only having the Gryffindor student notice me.

"If I recall correctly, you all should be in class." I stated startling the four Slytherins.

"We're sorry Professor Lockhart, we were just heading to class." One of the Slytherin boys said.

"No, you weren't." I stated staring at the four. "You will find it working in your favor if you do not lie to me in the future Mr. Whataley."

"Yes Professor..." He said, quietly backing down.

"Getting detention the very first day you start school is a bad way to start the year off." I stated earning shocked looks from the four Slytherins.

"But we didn't do anything." One of the girls piped in.

"Miss Brookstanton, you can keep on telling me you did not do anything, but I'm not one for favorites. I also do not tolerate liars and people bullying someone they consider weak." I stated motioning toward the young Gryffindor student.

"We weren't bullying her, Professor. She started picking a fight with us." Another girl yelled out, scooting closer to the Whataley boy.

"And I would suspect four fifth year students to back down if a first year was picking a fight with them." I motioned for the little girl to come closer. "Miss Broderick, during lunch you will come by my office, now please get to class."

The little girl nodded and ran off in the opposite direction while I stayed behind to talk to the four.

"As older students I would suspect you to back down in a fight against a younger student, that is IF she did pick a fight with you four, in which I highly doubt. You four are at a more mature level than a first year. Added that you are a Slytherin as well, I would have hoped you would hold yourself with more dignity then this." I stated pointing out the situation. "10 points will be taken from each of you, and detention will be served with Professor Snape. I'm sure he has some potions that needs to be organized, now off with you." I stated, watching the four students quickly walk away and turn to another hallway.

'I will never understand the purpose of bullying others...' I thought walking back toward the South part of the school, I was happy to see that the tree was still here by the Great Lake. I smiled as I quickly made my way to sit underneath the tree by the lake.

Couple seconds passed, as I admired the scenery in front of me, watching the water in the lake move to and fro. I watched as slowly a tentacle surfaced out of the water and I couldn't help but laugh a little as it seemed like it waved in my direction.

'This place hasn't changed a bit...' I thought smiling serenely.

I heard a little rustle from behind me, hearing the sounds of footsteps walking my way.

"So this is your favorite spot..." A low voice said, as I glanced over my shoulder to see none other than Severus Snape himself.

"Yes," I said sadly. "I used to come here with an old friend of mine."

The silence that followed was...awkward. I could not tell what he was thinking, no emotion showing through.

'You introduced me to this place...' Is what I would have wanted to say...but then I would remember that he has no clue who I am.

"The free period is about to end and we, as Professor's, should not be late for our own class. What type of example would we be setting." Severus said, turning his back to me and walking back to the Castle, silently motioning for me to follow.

I got up and walked as quickly as I could and ended up walking on the side of Severus, while hanging a little ways back. I had taken notice to the students hustling and bustling around, concluding that the class before had finished, walking quickly to their next class. And I also started to take notice of how the students created a pathway for both of us. As we walked by, the students took one glance at Severus and quickly averted their eyes and got out of our way, but I couldn't help but wonder...what changed in Severus to make him so scary.

We made our way to the potion's classroom and as we were about to walk in, he came to a sudden stop at the entrance and turned swiftly around, glancing down at me.

"By the way Miss Lockhart," He said, his left eyebrow lifting up and his mouth turning into a smirk, his lips tugged into a pout "four Slytherin students had come to my classroom during my free time and told me that you had taken 10 points each from the house, not to mention you had assigned them detention. What, may I ask, did these four students do to deserve detention and house point deduction."

"Unlike you, Severus, I don't take on favorites. But if you must know, these students weren't in class, they had cornered a first year Gryffindor, and when asked what they were doing out in the hall they lied to me." I stated.

"And what, may I ask, did they lie about?" Severus questioned.

"They had told me that the little Gryffindor had pick a fight with these fifth year students, so they just had to fight back." I challenged hearing the tone of his voice almost challenging me.

"And how could you tell they were lying?" He questioned.

"I know bullies when I see it." I stated, pushing past his towering form and walking into the dully lit classroom. "And I don't know about you...but I don't tolerate students bullying other students just because they judge them weak."

No movement was heard behind me and silence met my ears, I turned back around to face him and saw both his eyebrows raised and a sort of emotion flashed across his face, but it left as quickly as it came.

"It's still the first day, there isn't much these students could do." He stated.

"I have some ideas." I said walking toward the cauldron, tracing the edges of the large metal pot. "For example; cleaning these filthy cauldrons, or organizing your pantry."

"As I have told you before, Miss Lockhart, my pantry is organized." He said sounding slightly offended, pulling out the last words slowly.

"Then I will deal with these four bullies." I stated smiling lightly, thinking of possible chores.

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Did you recognize the tree by the lake? I hope so, I tried to describe it the best that I could. I will be updating soon once again since I will be having more free time once more. ****I also hope I don't make Severus Snape in my story out of character. If I do then please tell me and not flame it. F**orgive my grammar again so please review! I love reviews but it's not mandatory, but it's encouraged lmfao. Thank you for reading! Until next time!**  
**

**-Shay**


	4. Memory Swap

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! How is everyone this fine day! I just wanted to say that the semester and finals are OVER! =D past all my classes from what I know of ^^ *clap clap clap* I want to say thank you to CookieSpells4 and Raven Lockwood. For reviewing and following ^^ Thank you all so much and I will probably have loads of free time unless something comes up. I will be catching up with my other two stories (and this one) plus another one or two since story line keep on coming so I will always be writing no matter what. ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling! Also forgive my grammar errors that I have overlooked and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**To CookieSpells4: You know I don't know why there aren't much reviews, but every time there aren't much people reading/reviewing is because my summary isn't so good xD lmfao. As for the relationship to Lockhart, we'll just have to wait until I get to the second book/movie ;) lmfao. I can't stand Gilderoy, I was happy when Severus showed him up xD lol and thanks for telling me if my Severus is still in character. I want to try to keep it that way. Thank you for the lovely review.  
**

"Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker. I always knew he'd do well."

I had walked through the halls when I over heard Headless Nick talking to another wandering spirit.

'Only a freshman, and already following in his fathers footsteps.' I thought as I made my way toward the potions class.

As I entered the room quietly I took notice to Severus who was scribbling on a piece of parchment, his hand clenched tightly on his feathered quill.

"The halls are bustling with excitement," I stated walking toward his desk. "I'm guessing you heard the news."

"Seems Potter is becoming quite the celebrity." He stated not glancing up to me.

"This is going to be one interesting year...don't you think Severus?" I questioned taking a stack of paperwork and placing it on my desk next to Severus.

You see, I was given the task to take care of the second and fourth year students, while Severus took on the first and third year students. As for preparing the students for the N.E.W.T. in their Seventh year, we both decided on working with them together.

'Wanting to show the first years that Potions is no joke.' I silently laughed, glancing a second at Severus and back to correcting the paper works consisting of all the second years. I had given them homework to see what they would know about the Hair-Raising solution (history behind it and what not) just everything and anything about the potion, and I have to say that I am a little disappointed in some of the homework that was submitted. Even some of the second year students at Durmstrang turned in better work than this. I'm not a strict teacher, but I do like students to have better grammar then this. Some of these writings just seem like a brainstorm of ideas, literally just numbering them off when I asked for an essay.

"Second years giving you trouble?" I heard from the side of me, the voice holding a sense of amusement.

I scoffed at him and went back to concentrating on the paperwork.

"I'll be sure to stress that I would want an essay, not just ideas." I stated plainly, getting back to grading the papers.

Silence had fallen between us, an awkward silence. Which I found weird considering I knew the man beside me like the back of my hand, or I thought I did, while he could not even remember who I was.

"Severus...what do you remember of your years back in Hogwarts?" I questioned as I continued to grade my papers.

I heard the scratching of his pen stop suddenly for a couple of seconds, and then continue to write once more.

"None that I would like to share." He stated plainly.

"Do you remember a girl.." I questioned.

"There were a lot of girls in Hogwarts, you're going to have to be more specific than that." He stated, smirking.

"She was in the house of Slytherin, same year as you, and she hung out with you a lot." I stated, hoping to get his brain ticking.

There was another couple of seconds of silence before he placed his quill back in his ink holder. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair, leering slightly at me. I stopped writing and looked at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"No, Miss Lockhart, I can't say that I remember." He stated. "Why, may I ask, are you trying so hard to make me remember someone who I cannot for the life of me seem to recall." He questioned.

"Maybe because I want my friend to remember who I am..." I mumbled quietly.

"What did you say Miss Lockhart?" Severus questioned.

"I said maybe I want my friend to remember who exactly I am," I stated, swiftly getting to my feet. "maybe I want my friend back."

Severus stared up at me, slightly set back due to my outburst. I shook my head and swiftly made my way to the door.

"Miss Evangeline Lockhart." Severus called.

"I'm going to a place to be alone and think." I stated plainly.

I edged the door open when suddenly it slammed shut, and as I took a hold of the handle, tugging on the door knob with all my might. I gave up after a few tugs, noticing that it would not open and turned swiftly toward Severus as he was in the process of lowering his wand.

He maneuvered his way around his desk and stalked his way toward me.

"I remember a girl," He stated. "then I remembered the girl leaving. She said she wouldn't leave and then she just disappeared through my fifth year." He stated walking slowly. "Let me see if memories serve me right...black hair, mid-length, brown eyes with glasses donning her face, sickly thin and someone I considered my best friend in the house of Slytherin. I remember she had a knack for Potions and other than that I cannot remember her name." He stated stopping right in front of me, entering my personal bubble. "But the one thing I remember is her leaving me, and telling me to my face that she wanted nothing to do with me."

I gritted my teeth angrily at him and shoved him forward.

"That is not what happened Severus." I said angrily.

"And how would you know that Miss Lockhart?" He questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"Because the girl with 'black hair, mid-length, brown eyes with glasses donning her face, sickly thin and someone you considered your best friend?' Her name was Evangeline Lockhart!" I said angrily. "It was me you idiot! And how dare you say I'm the one that told you that I wanted nothing to do with you, when you're the one that told me I'm no friend of yours!"

"Evangeline...Lockhart." He said shaking his head. "I see now why you have been so upset, but I assure you that I did no such thing as tell you that you were no friend of mine. You had told me one day that you wanted nothing to do with...what word did you use..." He thought placing his hand on his chin. "Ah yes, I believe you used the word 'Snivellus'". He said staring down at me blankly.

"I don't know what potion you drank, but I think you got your stories all wrong!" I stated.

Suddenly, I felt like my brain being picked at and slowly I started to see memories and memories flashing right before my eyes.

-Third P.O.V-

"_Mommy?" A little Evangeline called out, walking through a darkened hallway._

_When no answer came to the little girl, the girls eyes started to water._

"_Mommy!" Evangeline called again, but a little louder._

_Little Evangeline turned when she heard a door creak open. She turned to open the door a little further when she looked down at the entrance of the door and noticed the sight of thick, red, liquid._

"_Mommy!" The little girl started to panic._

"_**Please stop it..." Evangeline called out.**_

_The Year 1971_

"_Hm...such potential." The sorting hat muttered as it made itself comfortable on a the head of an 11-year-old Evangeline Lockhart. "With a bloodline such as yours...the only place you belong to is...SLYTHERIN!"_

_The little girl smiled at Severus, her eyes full of happiness and joy, with a slight mix of fear._

"_**This is not what I am looking for." The voice of Severus said standing behind his younger self.**_

_The Year 1974_

"_Why exactly do you like him so much?" A Slytherin girl asked._

"_**Gemma Cullen?" Evangeline wondered.**_

"_I've liked him since I first met him." Evangeline stated._

"_Why? He is in love with someone else." Cullen said. "Not to mention he's creepy and awkward."_

"_He's different...doesn't mean he's creepy or awkward." Evangeline stated. "I really like him."_

"_Well, I think you're bloody nuts." Cullen said. "But as a friend, I'll support you all the way."_

"_I'm thinking of asking him to the upcoming dance..." Evangeline stated softly. _

"_That's a brilliant idea!" She stated jumping up excitedly. "It will be healthy for him as well since it's not very good staying on one person for so long."_

"_**This, again, isn't what I'm looking for." Severus said standing in the girls common room as the scene warped once more.**_

_The Year 1975_

_An older Evangeline was sitting in the Slytherin common room, possibly around the age of 15, reading on an advance potions book when a 15-year-old Severus came barging into the common room, stress and anger showing brightly through._

"_**I remember this day..." Severus's deep voice said cutting through the memory. "I do not wish to see this."**_

"_**This is the day, you told me I was no friend of yours." Evangeline stated, exhaustively.**_

"_Sev? Is everything okay?" Evangeline asked placing the book she had been reading down to look up at her good friend with concern._

"_Does it look like everything's okay?" Severus lashed out in anger, pacing across the room._

_Hurt flashed across Evangeline's face as she patted the open seat next to her which Severus rudely declined._

"_Sev...what happened?" Evangeline asked, her eyes following Severus pacing._

"_Potter and his stupid friends decided to bother me again, Lily had come to my help this time and me being stupid I lashed out at her and called her..." Severus trailed off at the end of his sentence._

"_**I do not wish to listen to this." Severus said.**_

_The memory started to move forward quickly, and it stopped when Severus forcefully shoved Evangeline aside._

"_I do not need your pity Eve, you don't know how painful this is...to know that you hurt the person you care about." Severus said, again, placing his head between his hands._

"_I'm not pitying you Sev, I know what you're going through." I confessed sadly._

"_You know what? I don't know why I'm talking to you..." Sev mumbled getting up and walking toward the boy's side of the common room._

"_I'm your friend, that's why you're talking to me." I argued getting up and following him, forcing him to turn and face me." I know the pain of hurting the person you care about, just talk to me and I can help you. That's what friends are for."_

"_You're not my friend." Severus said forcing his way forward, heading toward the portrait entrance. "I need to go talk to Lily again..."_

"_You're angry Sev, you don't mean that." I stated quickly taking a hold of his sleeve." I met you and Lily on the train...we all became best friends that depended on each other in our time of need. Why would you say I'm not your friend?"_

_Severus yanked his sleeve out of my grip and glanced over his shoulder, his stare turning cold._

"_You always got in my way, when I wanted time alone to talk to Lily by myself. You irritate me. Leave me alone." He said quickly making his exit._

"_Sev!" Evangeline called out._

_Severus stopped at the portrait, and looked over his right shoulder, his stare as hard as stone._

"_You are no friend of mine."_

-Original P.O.V-

The scene before me warped and I found myself crumbled on the floor. I gritted my teeth angrily and pointed my wand up at Severus.

"Legilimency!" I yelled out angrily forcing myself into his head, breaking through his barrier.

-Third P.O.V-

_The Year 1975_

"_Eve!" A young Severus called out._

_It was a deserted common room, close to midnight and an even younger Evangeline was about to walk out of the room._

"_What Severus!" The girl called out._

"_You aren't supposed to be out and about. Did I do something to upset you Eve?" He questioned the girl._

"_I'm not upset Severus! I'm tired!" The girl stated. "Tired of being close to you! Tired of being your friend! I want nothing to do with you __Snivellus!"_

-Original P.O.V-

Before I could dive any further, I was forcefully pushed out of his memories.

"I only get to see a fraction of what happened that day while you got to see my whole life. Now tell me Severus, how is that fair at all." I stated resting on the ground. "What day...exactly was that?"

"The beginning of the year." He stated plainly, looking a bit exhausted.

"Why, in the hell would I ever call you 'Snivellus!' I yelled out angrily. "And if you give me an exact date, I can easily tell you what I had been up to."

"August 18, 1975." He stated.

"August 18th," I thought it over. "you are an idiot. I was sick in bed for that whole week! You even came to me that day to make sure I was feeling better before classes!"

-Third P.O.V-

_August 18__th__, 1975_

_It was in the girl's common room that a sickly looking Evangeline lay, tuck tightly in when a knock was at the door._

"_Come in..." Evangeline hoarsely called out._

_The door opened and Severus came walking in._

"_Severus?" Evangeline questioned._

"_I wanted to check how you were doing?" He questioned. "Also...I wanted to tell you a Happy Birthday."_

_He walked toward Evangeline's bed and placed a small box on her lap. Evangeline smiled up to Severus and picked up the box. She opened it and found a cute necklace with a small bottle of some sort of golden liquid._

"_Felix Felicis?" She questioned smiling, moaning a little as she attempted to sit up. "Thank you..."_

"_I will go to class, take notes and come back to check up on you again." Severus smirked a little, heading out the door. "Maybe later we can have some Butterbeer and some of your favorite cake in the common room when I get back."_

"_And how are we going to do that?" Evangeline questioned laying back down on the bed._

"_I have my ways." Severus said._

-Original P.O.V-

The feeling of being pulled back to the present...just takes a lot of a person.

"I was in bed that whole day, that could not have been me." I stated exhausted.

"I...remember that day." Severus said. "At midnight I came down and found you walking out the common room."

"I don't know who you saw...but it wasn't me. Maybe Polyjuice, but I would not have called you Snivellus." I stated sadly, piecing somethings together.

I got up slowly and took a seat on one of the students chair.

"It's very rude to enter someone's mind without permission." I stated.

"I could say the same to you." Severus said walking back slowly to his desk.

"At least now you remember who I am..." I stated looking toward Severus. "At least it wont be so painful working with you now..."

"I can say the same thing to you, Miss Evangeline." He stated.

'At least he didn't see who Cullen and I were talking about...or the dance...' I thought relaxing on the chair, close to passing out, exhausted from the exchange in memories. 'Maybe...this is a new start for both of us...'

**How did I do this time =D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I hope I did well on the staying in character when it comes to Severus. I hope you all have a wonderful day and for those who are dealing with Finals I wish you all luck! If you are enjoying my story then please spread the word! Review and follow is loved but not mandatory...BUT I sure do enjoy the reviews xD makes me happy that others are enjoying themselves as well and helping me better my writing. Again thank you and until next time!**

**-Shay**


	5. Through the Eyes of a Prince

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! I'm terribly sorry to be updating so late...been going through a rough patch with my family getting a divorce and worried sick about my sister who's being kept by my mother with no full custody in her favor. I'm stressing badly and I will try to find time to write in hopes that it would keep my mind away from my cruel reality. Thank you all for your patience, although this chapter was a let down for me, but I thought it would be a good chapter to add. I'm currently finishing the next chapter of this series so I should be updating very soon once more after this.**

**Thank you to ArcheroftheLight, CookieSpells4, fanoffanfiction2012, ameggy26, scrumpdiddlyumptious (by the way I absolutely love your name), and RocknRose242. Also forgive my grammar errors I will be sure to fix it when I submit another chapter and enjoy this chapter! ^ ^**

-Severus P.O.V-

The day I stepped into the office of Albus Dumbledore, I automatically knew there were going to be trouble between the new potions professor and myself. The glare she sent my way and the moment my name left her lips, was a clear sign of what was to come.

So far in these first two months, Miss. Evangeline Lockhart has been a thorn in my side. Sending small glances my way and glaring when I met her gaze. Her emotional changes every so often simply wearing on my patience.

Creating lesson plans during lunch for the upcoming year was proving to be a quite difficult as well because of her silly emotional mood swings...and most of her opinions went on deaf ears. As childish as I was acting, Miss Lockhart has acted just as childish or worse. She started to prove my childish point when she started to challenge my lesson plans.

Lunch time was not something I looked forward to, maybe I'd start looking forward to it if Miss Lockhart starts acting her age.

But something about Miss Lockhart bothered me, something familiar about the new potions professor and being unable to figure out that familiar sense, agitated me till no end. Also, the way she seemed to slip into a one-sided comfortable conversation with myself...and when I mean comfortable and one-sided I mean her exploding due to my choice in words.

What surprised me was when four fifth year Slytherin students came to the classroom and told me about their detention given to them by Miss Lockhart.

_-First day of classes-_

"_By the way Miss Lockhart," I called out to her, staring down at her as I stood blocking her path. "four Slytherin students had come to my classroom during my free time and told me that you had taken 10 points each from the house, not to mention you had assigned them detention. What, may I ask, did these four students do to deserve detention and house point deduction."_

"_Unlike you, Severus, I don't take on favorites. But if you must know, these students weren't in class, they had cornered a first year Gryffindor, and when asked what they were doing out in the hall they lied to me." Evangeline stated plainly._

"_And what, may I ask, did they lie about?" I questioned, curiously._

"_They had told me that the little Gryffindor had picked a fight with these fifth year students, so they just had to fight back." Evangeline smirked, clearly challenging me._

"_And how could you tell they were lying?" I questioned, quite amused._

"_I know bullies when I see it." Evangeline stated, pushing past my body and walking into the dully lit classroom. "And I don't know about you...but I don't tolerate students bullying other students just because they judge them weak."_

_I'm not going to lie...she truly did catch me off guard and she noticed it to because she turned around to see what had caused me to cease movement. I quickly composed myself and crossed my arms across my chest._

"_It's still the first day, there isn't much the fifth year students could do." I stated plainly._

"_I have some ideas." She said walking toward the cauldron, tracing the edges of the large metal pots. "For example, cleaning these filthy cauldrons, or organizing your pantry."_

_At that, I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch at the mention of my already organized pantry._

"_As I have told you before, Miss Lockhart, my pantry is organized." I said, pulling out each word at the end._

"_Then I will deal with these four bullies." She said smiling at the thought as I only shook my head and made my way back to my desk._

-Present-

I shook my head to clear the thoughts, I could not afford to be thinking about some professor who seemed to confuse me to no end with her moods...not when grading papers. Not to mention the news of Potters achievement in making seeker swarming through the halls.

I heard the door to the classroom open and close softly, footsteps soft and light belonging to the woman who kept arguing with me every chance she got.

"The halls are bustling with excitement." She stated walking toward my desk. "I'm guessing you heard the news."

"Seems Potter is becoming quite the celebrity." I stated not bothering to give the woman a glance.

"This is going to be one interesting year...don't you think Severus?" She questioned taking her stack of papers and placing it on the desk beside me.

I just decided to ignore the young woman seated beside myself, concentrating on only the miserable writings of my students.

After thirty minutes passed I took notice to the woman beside me grumble, her grip on her quill tightening and when I took a glance to the side I noticed her start to scribble furiously on the paperwork of her students...which only made me smirk slightly before going back to my work.

"Second years giving you trouble?" I mumbled in amusement, which only earned a scoff from the girl.

"I'll be sure to stress that I would want an essay, not just ideas." She stated plainly, concentrating carefully on the paper in front of her.

A silence once again fell between us, which I found comforting considering all we did was get under each others skin.

"Severus..." Her voice cutting through the silence, gaining my attention. "what do you remember of your years back in Hogwarts?" She questioned, making me stop scribbling on the paper for a quick second before going back to my corrections.

"None that I would like to share." I stated plainly, not wanting my past to be any of her concern.

"Do you remember a girl..." I heard her question slightly, sounding like she wanted to go into more details.

"There was a lot of girls in Hogwarts, you're going to have to be more specific than that." I said, smirking without turning to look at the professor beside me.

"She was in the house of Slytherin, same year as you, and she hung out with you a lot." She said hopefully.

Memories of a girl flashed through my head as I silently placed my quill back into my ink holder. I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned back into my chair, leering slightly down at the girl who stopped writing and looked up to me curiously.

"No, Miss Lockhart, I can't say that I remember." I stated dully. "Why, may I ask, are you trying so hard to make me remember someone who I cannot for the life of me seem to recall." I questioned, lying a bit about not remembering a girl.

"Maybe because I want my friend to remember who I am..." I heard her mumble quietly, not really catching all that she said.

"What did you say Miss Lockhart?" I questioned.

"I said, maybe I want my friend to remember who exactly I am," She stated, pushing her chair back and swiftly getting to her feet. "maybe I want my friend back."

I stared up at the angered woman in front of me, a bit taken back by her sudden outburst when I clearly hadn't said anything to bring about her anger. And my actions must have upset her more for she shook her had and started to storm toward the door.

"Miss Evangeline Lockhart." I called out exhausted.

"I'm going to a place to be alone and think." She called back plainly.

When I saw her edge the door open, I quickly took out my wand and forced the door to close. I watched in amusement as she tried several times to force the door open and after her failed attempts she turned her gaze toward me as I lowered my wand and maneuvered my way around my desk...making my way toward her, watching as she backed up toward the door.

"I remember a girl," I stated, deciding that I should at least be a bit honest with this over emotional girl. "then I remembered the girl leaving. She said she wouldn't leave and then she just disappeared through my fifth year." He stated walking slowly. "Let me see if memories serve me right...black hair, mid-length, brown eyes with glasses donning her face, sickly thin and someone I considered my best friend in the house of Slytherin. I remember she had a knack for Potions and other than that I cannot remember her name." I stated stopping right in front of her, not caring about personal space. "But the one thing I remember is her leaving me, and telling me to my face that she wanted nothing to do with me."

I watched as the muscles in her jaw tensed, and shoved me back out of her little, personal, bubble.

"That is not what happened Severus." She said angrily.

"And how would you know that Miss Lockhart?" I questioned, her answer catching my curiosity.

"Because the girl with 'black hair, mid-length, brown eyes with glasses donning her face, sickly thin and someone you considered your best friend?' Her name was Evangeline Lockhart!" She screamed angrily. "It was me you idiot! And how dare you say I'm the one that told you that I wanted nothing to do with you, when you're the one that told me I'm no friend of yours!"

'So now that we've come to a reason for her mood swings.' I thought, finally seeing the girl from my past...in the professor I've been working with.

"Evangeline...Lockhart." I said shaking my head. "I see now why you have been so upset, but I assure you that I did no such thing as to tell you that you were no friend of mine. You had told me one day that you wanted nothing to do with...what word did you use..." I thought, thinking back to the specific day. "Ah yes, I believe you used the word 'Snivellus'". I said staring down at the woman blankly.

"I don't know what potion you drank, but I think you got your stories all wrong!" She called back.

'For years...if you keep telling yourself a situation went a certain way...a person starts believing it.' I thought attempting to pick at the memories in her brain. 'Let's unveil the truth.'

With her mind wide open, I could access millions of memories, suppressed and on the surface.

_I saw a little girl walking through a dark hallway, all lights blown out and the little girl in a panic._

"_Mommy?" The girl, who I assumed was a little Evangeline, called out in the dark._

_Silence was met by the girl and I watched her eyes start to water over._

"_Mommy!" A little Evangeline called out even louder, her voice quivering in fright._

_The creaking of a door caught my attention, the light flooding the dark room, chasing away the shadows and on further inspection I took notice to the red liquid at the entrance of the door._

"_Mommy!" The little girl screamed in fright, the tears cascading down her face._

"_**Please stop it..." **The voice of Evangeline pleaded as I stood close behind the little girl._

_The scene shifted to the Dining Hall in Hogwarts, I stood in the corner of the Great Hall and watched as the girl I remembered sitting on the stool with the sorting hat seated right on top of her head._

"_Hm...such potential." I heard the sorting hat mutter as it shifted comfortably on the head of Miss Evageline Lockhart. "With a bloodline such as yours...the only place you belong to is...SLYTHERIN!"_

_The young Miss Lockhart turned beamed in a certain direction, and as I followed her gaze I noticed her staring happily at my younger self._

"_**This is not what I am looking for." **I said appearing behind my younger self._

_Once again another memory came about and a bit older Evangeline was sitting in her room with another girl on her bed._

"_Why exactly do you like him so much?" The mysterious girl asked curiously._

"_**Gemma Cullen?" **Evangeline said in wonder._

"_I've liked him since I first met him." Evangeline stated._

"_Why? He is in love with someone else." Cullen said, catching my attention. "Not to mention he's creepy and awkward."_

"_He's different...doesn't mean he's creepy or awkward." Evangeline stated. "I really like him."_

"_Well, I think you're bloody nuts." Cullen said. "But as a friend, I'll support you all the way."_

"_I'm thinking of asking him to the upcoming dance..." Evangeline stated softly._

"_That's a brilliant idea!" She said excitedly, jumping up and down. "It will be healthy for him as well since it's not very good staying on one person for so long._

_I couldn't help but scoff at the thought of doing such a silly thing, dances and parties...thinking about who to go with and what not._

"_**This, again, isn't what I'm looking for." **I said standing in the girls room, forcing another memory to surface...a memory I remember and regret everyday of my life._

_Evangeline, older and maturing once more than the previous memory, was reading in the Slytherin common room reading what looked to be an advanced book of potions. The sound of the entrance opening up caught my attention and there entered myself, frustrated, angry and upset._

"_**I remember this day..." **I said about to shift into a different memory. **"I do not wish to see this."**_

"_**This is the day, you told me I was no friend of yours." **Evangeline's voice cut through catching me off guard._

_**'This day...I can't for the life of me remember what happened before I stormed out.' **I thought watching the scene unfold._

"_Sev? Is everything okay?" Evangeline asked placing her book down and watched my younger self with concern._

"_Does it look like everything's okay?" My younger self lashed out in anger, pacing across the living room._

_I watched as Evangeline glanced at me in concern and I shook my head._

"_Sev...what happened?" Evangeline asked curiously, her eyes following where my younger self went._

"_Potter and his stupid friends decided to bother me again, Lily had come to my help this time and me being stupid I lashed out at her and called her..." My younger self said trailing off at the end._

_**'I lost my friend...due to a huge mistake...'** I thought glumly, still keeping a blank composure. **"I do not wish to listen to this." **I said as I was quickly moved forward in the memory, and when I was just about to skip to another memory I watched as my younger self take a step forward and forcefully shoved Evangeline aside...catching myself off guard._

"_I do not need your pity Eve, you don't know how painful this is...to know that you hurt the person you care about." My younger self said, plopping his body back on the couch and head hung in defeat._

"_I'm not pitying you Sev, I know what you're going through." Evangeline confessed sadly, about to place a comforting hand on my shoulder._

"_You know what? I don't know why I'm talking to you..." I heard myself mumble, getting up and walking toward the boy's side of the common room._

"_I'm your friend, that's why you're talking to me." She argued, getting up and following close behind, taking a hold on the sleeve of his black robe, forcing himself to face her. "I know the pain of hurting the person you care about, just talk to me and I can help you. That's what friends are for."_

"_You're not my friend." My younger self said forcing his sleeve out of Evangeline's grip, pushing past her and deciding to exit the common room. "I need to go talk to Lily again..."_

"_You're angry Sev, you don't mean that." Evangeline pleaded headed to block Severus path. "I met you and Lily on the train...we all became best friends that depended on each other in our time of need. Why would you say I'm not your friend?"_

_My younger self pushed past Evangeline and over his shoulder, glared at her, my younger eyes turning as cold as my stare now._

"_You always got in my way, when I wanted time alone to talk to Lily by myself. You irritate me. Leave me alone." My younger self said, quickly making his exit._

"_Sev!" Evangeline called out desperately._

_My younger self stopped at the portrait, not bothering to give Evangeline another glance._

"_You are no friend of mine."_

-Present-

I stood in front of the young woman before me who crumbled down toward the floor.

'I don't even...remember that happening.' I thought looking down at her as I saw her jaw tense. 'What's the word...blind rage? Blacked out I guess...' I thought sifting through my own memories, deep in thought. I saw her lift her wand up, and because I was concentrating on my own thoughts, I was completely off guard unable to push her back.

"Legilimency!" She yelled out angrily, forcing herself into my head and through my weak barrier.

"_Eve!" My younger self called out._

_Our common room was deserted, the day coming to an end and my younger self had caught Evangeline before she was about to exit the room._

"_What Severus!" The girl called out a bit angrily._

"_You aren't supposed to be out and about. Did I do something to upset you Eve?" He questioned the girl._

_**'That day...she missed class due to being ill. And we were supposed to eat a late dessert." **I thought shaking my head at how my younger self used to be while trying to force the older Evangeline out of my head._

"_I'm not upset Severus! I'm tired!" The girl cried out. "Tired of being close to you! Tired of being your friend! I want nothing to do with you Snivellus!"_

-Present-

I had successfully forced her out before she could see any more of my hidden, secret, private memories.

"I only get to see a fraction of what happened that day while you got to see my whole life. Now tell me Severus, how is that fair at all." She stated resting on the ground. "What day...exactly was that?"

I thought for a second...and looked down at the girl.

"The beginning of the year." I said plainly, feeling a bit exhausted myself. 'That certainly would explain my attitude...'

"Why, in the hell would I ever call you 'Snivellus!'" Evangeline yelled out, gritting her teeth. "And if you give me an exact date, I can easily tell you what I had been up to."

"August 18, 1975." I said, remembering clearly the exact date.

"August 18th," She said slowly, and her eyes darted right at me in a glare. "you are an idiot. I was sick in bed for that whole week! You even came to me that day to make sure I was feeling better before classes!"

I watched as she started to fiddle with something around her neck, she clearly looked exhausted and she sadly looked up at me.

"I was in bed that whole day, that could not have been me." She stated exhaustively.

"I...remember that day." I said. "At midnight I came down and found you walking out the common room."

"I don't know who you saw...but it wasn't me. Maybe Polyjuice, but I would not have called you Snivellus." Evangeline stated sadly.

She got up slowly and took a seat on a nearby students chair.

"It's very rude to enter someone's mind without permission." She stated smugly.

"I could say the same to you." I said, a bit amused.

"At least now you remember who I am..." She called out. "At least it wont be so painful working with you now..."

"I can say the same thing to you, Miss Evangeline." I stated a small smirk on my face, taking a seat at my desk and continued to grade my papers, slipping into another comfortable silence.

**How was this chapter? I'm sorry if our lovely Professor was a bit out of character. I love you all and my birthday is coming up very soon ^^ This Sunday and I'm going camping ^^ would be a great change from all this divorce/police drama going on...I will update again before I go camping this Saturday! My Birthday is August 18 ;) lmfao. I hope you all have a wonderful day and if you're about to start school or already starting school then I wish you all good luck as well!  
**

**Like this story? Spread it around! Have people favorite and follow and possibly review lol. I will update as soon as I can once more. Have a wonderful day once again!**

**-Shay**


	6. Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**** Hello Potter fans! Or more importantly hello Snape fans! =) I'm hoping that this chapter is better then the last! And I'm sorry the little reaction between our lovely Evangeline and Snape is going slow but I want to ease into the romantic feelings instead of just diving right in. Or at least show little scenes and scenarios that lead up to a relationship...know what I mean? I hope that makes sense. My birthday by the way was fricken awesome! Got to eat a place that had food that you hear from Hell's Kitchen and what not, my dad got me a $50 itunes gift card, and my boyfriend got me a Tardis pajama, Sam and Dean t-shirt, and a red t-shirt that says "Keep Calm and Don't Blink." By far the best present ever!  
**

**Thank you to authorlouise, Missyick, and Neko83oken. I promise to keep updating since I took a break from school and just finding a job. I apologize for the grammar errors and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also something I haven't done in a while:  
**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Harry Potter or our favorite Professor Severus Snape! Only person I own is my lovely Evangeline. Enjoy guys and again forgive my grammar errors!  
**

After our little memory swap, things have been pretty easy-going compared to when I first came in June. We started talking a bit, but not a lot, just little conversations here and there mostly dealing with potions. But other than that we were just co-workers doing our job and nothing more..

It was Halloween night and I had decided not to appear in the Great Hall, for most of the school year I had decided not to attend dinner since it wasn't a mandatory thing to attend, so most of the time was spent locked away in my quarters.

These past several nights I had had terrible flashbacks of my childhood, gruesome memories of my childhood and due to my lack of sleep at night, I spent them brewing.

Brewing to help restock for Madam Pomfrey, restock my pantry at my mothers potion shop, anything and everything I could brew to pass the time.

'Maybe...a Dreamless Sleep Potion?' I thought staring thoughtfully into my empty cauldron.

A rapid knock came at my door as I was just about to get more ingredients to prepare for the potion I decided to brew. I quickly ran toward the door and opened it to see a frantic looking Professor McGonagall.

"Everything okay Professor McGonagall?" I questioned, still not used to being on first-name basis with the teachers.

"Come quickly." She motioned frantically. "Professor Quirrell had barged into the Great Hall, scared out of his mind, announced that there was a troll that got loose in the dungeon."

I quickly exited my room, my entrance shutting tight behind me as I quickly followed Professor McGonagall.

"A troll? How did a troll get in? They aren't very smart to get in by themselves." I questioned.

"I'm not quite sure, but Albus has taken the rest of the staff to check out the dungeons. We are meeting up with Quirrell and Severus to check out the bathrooms." Professor McGonagall informed as we met up suddenly with Quirrell, Severus following right after.

"Are the children safe?" I questioned as we searched this floor.

"Albus had sent them to their dormitories, so they are safe from danger." Professor McGonagall said when we suddenly heard the sound of screaming kids coming from the girls bathroom.

Without giving it a second thought I went running toward the sound of the screaming kids, the sound of thrashing and roars from the troll could be heard clearer the closer I got.

"Evangeline!" Professor McGonagall yelled, when I heard the sound of footsteps following close behind me I quickly picked up my pace toward the girls bathroom.

The moment I entered I watched as the troll dropped Harry straight on the ground.

"Potter! Weasley! Granger!" I called out catching the Weasley boys attention.

"Professor!" The boy called, until the sound of the troll's groan bought our attention back to the scene before us.

I watched as the troll stagger in a daze, with Harry quickly crawling back toward the entrance, and right before the troll was about to hit the ground I took a hold of Harry and pulled him back to prevent the boy from getting squashed.

"Are you three okay?" I questioned standing in front of the two as Hermione carefully came out from under the sink. I started to check the three from where I stood to make sure that no harm came to them.

"We're okay professor." The Hermione said guiltily.

The three stood besides the troll, inspecting the unconscious creature as I stood right behind them letting out a sigh of relief.

"Is it...dead?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't think so. Just knocked out." Harry said reaching down toward the troll to pull out a wand that was lodged up the trolls nose. "Ugh. Troll bogies." Harry said in disgust, as the two boys watched the goop drip down. Harry then started to wipe the disgusting liquid on his robe and suddenly my relief slowly turned to anger.

"You three could have gotten killed tonight!" I called out as the three bowed their head, guilt written on their faces. "It was foolish and I hope you three know that!"

I suddenly heard the footsteps getting louder and closer, and when I turned toward the entrance I saw McGonagall, Quirrell and Severus rush through, gasping at the sight of the troll.

Severus looked directly at me, his eyes showing a hint of concern as I nodded my head to him to show I was alright. I heard Professor McGonagall start to freak out about the situation just staring down at the unconscious troll.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness!" McGonagall looked directly at the two little boys. "E-Explain yourselves, both of you!"

The two boys started to get nervous, talking at the same time, stuttering in finding the right words to describe what exactly happened until...

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione interrupted, gaining all of our attention.

"Ms. Granger?" McGonagall questioned, confusing Severus as well.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead." Hermione stated confusing me a bit.

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do." I heard the ruffle of robes moving as I continued to listen to McGonagall. "I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment." She paused turning her attention to the two boys beside me. "As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." McGonagall made her exit, and before Severus made his way out I took notice to the awkward eye contact between him and Professor Quirrell, I also took notice to Severus's slight limp as he walked out.

'Curious.' I thought as Quirrell started to usher the three kids out.

"Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...hehe." Quirrell laughed nervously a bit as I motioned for the trio to follow me out.

With them following close behind me, I escorted them back to their common room.

"I hope you know how dangerous it could have been for you three." I scolded a bit frustrated. "You three could have gotten hurt, or worse killed."

"We're sorry Professor." Harry said sadly, and as we slipped into an awkward silence we had arrived at the portrait of the fat lady.

I turned toward the three and crossed my arms over my chest, looking down at the three children, Ron shifting his weight from side to side awkwardly.

"You three stay out of trouble, you understand? We, as professors, may not be around to help you if you don't follow the rules set to keep you safe." I scolded, sighing sadly.

"We promise to stay out of trouble Professor Lockhart." Hermione smiled up at me as she told the portrait the password and when the portrait opened up the three children entered, leaving me outside.

"Good night Miss Evangeline." The portrait of the fat lady said smiling at me.

"Good night everyone." I called out, making my way toward the dungeons, toward Severus's quarters.

I stood in front of his door and gave it a gentle knock, hoping that he could hear. When I got no response I decided to just let myself in, unlocking the door to the room and all I could see was total darkness and the only source of light coming from the fireplace.

"Severus?" I called out quietly.

"It's very rude to enter someone's room without permission, it's even more rude to enter and not make yourself known." A deep voice said behind me, frightening me just a bit.

"I did knock..." I defended standing tall. "I saw you limping...I was wondering if you were alright." I said a bit nervously.

"I am perfectly fine, now if you please...leave the way you came in." Severus said a bit coldly.

I lit up the end of my wand illuminating the room and lifted it up to his face making him squint from the light after getting used to his dark room.

"You are not fine...go sit on the couch." I commanded pointing toward the couch in front of his fireplace.

"I have told you that I am fine, leave my room." Severus said about to walk away until I took a firm hold on his sleeve and dragged him toward the couch with him making things difficult for me by protesting all the way.

"Be quiet, sit and stop complaining. You're making this difficult when it can be over quickly if you just cooperate and let me look at your right leg." I said pointing to the couch while meeting his glare.

We held eye contact for quite sometime until he breathed out a long sigh and sat down on the couch in a huff.

I sat down next to him, magically bringing about a first aid kit and placing his right leg on my lap. I ripped off just above the gash on his leg and gently started to clean the wound.

"How the hell did you do this?" I questioned concentrating on cleaning off the blood.

When Severus did not reply I just continued to clean and bandage the wound. When I was done wrapping his leg up I gently stood up and made my way toward the door.

"I don't know what you did to your leg Severus...but please take care next time. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." I mumbled quietly knowing he would hear me. "See you tomorrow...and good night Severus." I called back, and before I exited I swear I heard him say good night as well...but I could have been hearing things.

-The Next Day-

I decided to eat in the dining area this time considering today was the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Severus took a seat beside me and I noticed that he was limping worse than yesterday.

"How's your leg?" I questioned glancing his way.

"It is fine...I suppose I should thank you for last night." Severus said glancing straight at the trio sitting together at the Gryffindor table.

"You don't have to thank me, I was just worried about your leg..." I mumbled, shaking my head as I watched him stand up and make his way toward the three kids. 'I wonder what happened to you after so many years.'

A few seconds after Severus made his leave, I slowly made my way toward the Quidditch field and took a seat in one the boxes up high. I was feeling a bit nostalgic...wanting to go back to the days were things were just simpler and easy.

And slowly the seats started to fill with students and teachers alike, waiting for the match to begin.

"It just seems so pointless to be attending things like this." Severus said taking a seat beside me. His signature black robes flaring around him as he sat, with a black scarf clinging snugly around his neck.

"You're the head of the Slytherin house, you should be here for support. We're here to root on your favorite snakes." I joked as Severus glared slightly at me.

Suddenly the children started to cheer as the doors opened, releasing both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor flyers.

"**Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!**" A boy yelled from besides McGonagall causing both sides to erupt in cheers, screaming loudly to support their team.

I watched the players circle around the stadium, taking their positions in a tight circle with the seekers at the very top over looking the other players.

"**The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game**." The boy said through the microphone.

I watched as Hooch reached to the box and called up toward the players, her mouth moving in which I assumed she was telling them some ground rules. Hooch gave the chest a gentle kick and off the bludgers went.

"**The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game.**" The announcer said as I clapped in excitement watching as Hooch took a hold of the Quaffle and tossed it straight into the middle of the two teams.

"**The Quaffle is released...**" He called out and just as the Quaffle started to fall the players all started to swarm to catch the falling Quaffle. "**and the game begins!**"

"Go Slytherin!" I called out excitedly, I looked to my side and saw Severus with a somber look. I gently nudged him in the ribs and glared up at him. "At least cheer for your own house."

"I do want my house to win, but there's no point in screaming and yelling since I know they will win." Severus pointed out smirking a bit.

I turned back my attention to the game as the Quaffle is taken by a chaser, the girl easily maneuvered her way around the Slytherin chasers, taking a few hits, but dodging all the opposing players. Zooming past them and scoring for Gryffindor!

"**Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!**" The boy calls out in excitement as I clapped happily.

I watched Harry clapping, distracted while a bludger zoomed right in front of him almost hitting him causing me to worry.

"**Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint.**"

Flint continued to dodge through the Gryffindor flyers, kicking some along the way, making his way toward the hoops and right as he goes to score a point it's blocked by one of the Gryffindor players. The Quaffle is once again in Gryffindor possession, two Gryffindor players tossing the Quaffle back and forth between each other, making their way around the Slytherin players and once again throwing it through the Slytherin hoops scoring for their own team.

"**Another 10 points to Gryffindor!**"

I clapped none the less at the way the game was turning out, until I started to see some of the Slytherin players dodging, kicking and knocking the other players away just to attempt to score only to have the Gryffindor team block the Quaffle.

In frustration, I watched as the Captain whose name I heard was Flint, take one of the bats from a beater and purposely whack a bludger right into the boy who blocked the Quaffle making him plummet straight toward the ground.

"Boo!" I called out in anger at the unfair sportsmanship.

"I thought you were cheering for our team." Severus stated bringing my attention back to him.

"Yeah, I am but that was just unfair." I complained watching as all the Slytherin students started to laugh. Due to the loss of the Keeper the Slytherin members were able to score 10 points causing an uproar in the Slytherin section.

Flint and another member start to head for the girl, Johnson I guess was her name, with the Quaffle and start to box her in. Pushing and shoving her toward the gap of the capes covering the towers, in she went, falling down and hitting the ground. I stood up in my seat concerned for the poor girl and I continued to watch as Slytherin scored once more. I shook my head at how the Slytherin students were conducting themselves and flopped back down in my seat.

Movement from high up catches my attention and I watch as Harry takes off to what I assumed was the direction of the Snitch. Zooming down and dodging bludgers when suddenly I watched as his broom starts to buck this way and that in what looked to be trying to knock him off.

"Harry!" I called out in alarm, afraid for Harry's well-being. I looked beside me and noticed Severus mumbling to himself. "Severus?" I called to him curiously as I watched as the broom suddenly stopped and I couldn't help but laugh to myself quietly starting to piece together my interpretation of what was happening. I looked up toward Harry as he hung onto his broom with one hand.

"Harry..." I called out in concern as the broom still attempted, a bit less now, to buck Harry off.

"Fire!" A man on the other side of Severus called out in alarm, I looked down and noticed that Severus rope was indeed on fire. "You're on fire!"

"What?" Severus questioned looking down. "Oh!" Severus quickly got up, his right elbow accidentally catching my nose while his left arm flung back and knocked the man behind him into Quirrell. Severus quickly stomped out the growing flame at the bottom of his robe and when the fire was out our attention went back on Harry who climbed back onto his broom and took off after the Snitch.

I gently touched my nose making sure it wasn't broken, and when I knew everything was alright I looked to the man beside me in concern.

"Severus...are you alright?" I questioned, still holding my nose a bit.

"I'm fine." Severus said concentrating on the match in front of us, quickly composing himself and acting as though the event before didn't happen.

'Gosh...my nose isn't broken but it's really sore...' I thought sadly, sitting down in defeat while still paying close attention to the seekers now attempting to capture the Golden Snitch.

Harry rammed into our own Slytherin seeker, both attempting to push each other out-of-the-way just to catch the Snitch. When suddenly the Snitch dove down toward the ground, both following right behind. And as they started to plummet toward the ground, the Slytherin seeker, thinking it just wasn't worth it, pulled up to avoid a major accident while Harry pulled up just inches above the ground still going after the snitch.

'Be careful Harry!' I thought, my adrenaline picking up as I watched Harry attempt to stand on top of his broom, balancing as he started to reach for the Snitch just in front of him.

Then, as he took a step forward his broom flipped causing him to topple toward the Snitch and tumble onto the ground. I watched from my seat as Harry slowly got up, lurching forward a bit with his hands holding his stomach area.

"He's going to vomit..." I said in disgust when something golden suddenly popped out of his mouth and landed in his hands. "It can't be..." I called in disbelief.

"**He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!**"

Madam Hooch's whistle caught my attention, and as she announces Gryffindor as the winners a full on uproar of applause erupts from the Gryffindor students.

I clapped enthusiastically, happy at Harry's achievement and when I looked to my left I noticed Severus's defeated look.

"There's always next time." I smiled gently at Severus who only just glared down at me, clearly his mood worsening by the minute.

"He's starting to become just like his father..." I heard him mumble angrily. I shook my head at him and watched as Harry lifted the Snitch high up, showing his team the Snitch that gained their victory.

When the game was finished and the players ushered off the field I decided to leave as well.

'My nose...is killing me...' I thought sighing sadly disappearing quickly back into my room. "I try to make things a bit more lively and here I get my nose smashed accidentally." I said taking a seat on my couch.

"Evangeline dear," The small portrait beside me called out. I looked toward the picture of my mother, it was a picture of her that I took for fun when I was little while she was brewing a potion to stock up in her store. "what happened to your nose?"

My mother's moving portrait was something I animated the moment I started my first teaching job at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. My mother was an inspiration to me, the memory of her brewing is what pushed me to reach my dreams, and I still needed her...even if it was just a memory that I could bring to life.

"An accident at the Quidditch match." I responded relaxing into my seat.

"I still would not have thought you'd be back here at Hogwarts." My mother responded, mixing in the cauldron.

"I'm only here for a year, and after we will see how long I will stay once the year is up." I stated plainly.

"I think you've found your home my dear." My mother said smiling sweetly, knowing full well why I kept jumping schools. "You also made a promise to watch out for that boy...what was his name? Oh I'm never good with names, but I remember the mother coming to you and asking you to watch out for him...what was her name too?" My mother's picture paced around from one corner to the other.

"Harry Potter and Lily Evans." I stated plainly.

"That's right!" My mother said clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "Evangeline Catherine Lockhart, you made a promise to that Evans girl to watch over her son! And Lockhart's always keep their promises." My mother scolded looking pointedly at me. "You may have been adopted, but you are still a Lockhart! It's the code we live by, once we make a promise we keep it, no matter how absurd or impossible it is we always find a way to keep that promise." My mother continued to lecture.

"Mother, enough." I said, massaging my temple feeling a head ache come about.

"Oh, how is that young boy you talked about? The one you went to school with and now work with. What was his name again?" My mother questioned. "I've seen you both teaching class while I was passing through other pictures. The one with the greasy hair, hooked nose, and black robes..."

'Always terrible with names...' I thought smiling a bit at memories of my mother, forgetting customers names and what not. "You mean Severus Snape mum?"

"Yes, him! When you animated me I remember you telling that you had such a cute crush on him during your school years! Isn't it amazing how you both are now working together after so many years of not seeing each other?" My mother squealed in excitement. "I think that's so adorable! Two potions professor knowing each other since Hogwarts years and now romantically involved? I'm happy I got to see the day my little girl gets her first boyfriend."

"Mom, enough! We're only co-workers and nothing more. Nothing will ever happen between us...and I did not have a 'cute crush' on him in my school years...we just work together. Co-workers, not boyfriend and girlfriend." I stated watching the fire in the fireplace burn bright.

"You can't lie to mommy," My mother taunted smiling at me. "I like to think of myself as an oracle when it comes to you. I know that there's something there between you two and I will predict that you two end up together. I mean you two knew each other in school years, and now you two are working together. And when two people are around each other all day everyday of the day something is bound to happen. I can read you like a book my little Eve."

I rolled my eyes as my mother continued on with her little rant about more stuff she is so 'sure' about and I couldn't help but laugh. At times it would seem like I'm more the mother and her the silly, foolish young adult.

"I miss you mum..." I said quietly, starting to fall asleep.

"I know dear...I miss you too." My mother said sweetly as she continued to rant about how cute Severus and myself would be, lecturing me about the potion shop and just about everything I'm involved in.

'Mother knows best I guess...' I thought sarcastically, falling asleep to her rants and the warmth of the fireplace. 'I really wish you were here mom...'

**How was this chapter? I really hope it made sense and blended together...I thought it was better than the last and hopefully my writing was good or how I described the Quidditch scene. Poor Evangeline got her nose busted in and not even an apology was given. Y^Y I actually had to re-watch that scene and when Hermione lit Professor Snape's cape on fire I took notice to his pants and shoes and I thought it was really sexy xD with the three buttons on the side of the pants and that shiny shoes, they truly did know how to dress him to make him look sexy. *wink wink***

**Loving this story? Spread the word and share this story for other Snape fans to read. Have them review, favorite, or follow! These actions always make me happy when I open my email and see all your lovely notifications. So yeah, spread the word and I love you all! Also...I'm kind of worried since there's no reivews and I don't know what you guys are thinking of my story =( but I'm still going to write because I love Severus Snape ^^. I love you all and until next time!**

**-Shay**


End file.
